


Day 22 - Carried Away

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock is not a muscular man.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 - Carried Away

Sherlock is not a muscular man. Oh, don't get me wrong, he has muscles. You just don't see them.

Which is why you might find the idea of him carrying John ridiculous. He has done so on several occasions though.

Mostly emergencies like the time when John was unconscious and the building on fire. Or the time when John broke his ankle while they were hiking in some remote mountain range.

And of course right after John proposed to him. Sherlock grabbed him and carried him into the bedroom to consummate the thing right there and then. He figured since John did the proposing, he could be the one to carry him into the bedroom. That's what you do, right? You share tasks.

John does not really like being carried. It makes him feel even shorter than he actually is. He can deal with it in emergencies and he really likes having sex while Sherlock stands and carries John’s weight with his arms, but that doesn’t really count.

The one time he really liked it? When Sherlock picked him up and carried him to bed after he proposed. It was such a loving gesture it didn’t even matter that he tripped and they both ended up on the floor (where they consummated their marriage too), giddy with happiness and slightly bruised.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'muscles'.


End file.
